Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar voltaic storage cells which are capable of generating and storing electrical energy due to the action of sunlight on a cell having a pair of electrodes immersed in certain types of metallic complex solutions. The invention also relates to novel carboxyl metallic and related organometallic complexes for use in the solar cells.